


Distractions

by KoibitoDream



Series: Seasons and storms [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Distractions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Libraries, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smooth moves, TsukkiKage Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Because TsukkiKage day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cmeljcica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmeljcica/gifts).



Tsukishima Kei had a simple routine. If there are no classes scheduled, spend the day in the library. It was just easier that way. Nothing to distract him from spending a few hours neck deep in books.

 _...there was also the chance of seeing_ him _fuss over some of his notes._

_The psychology class student with that tiny handwriting._

Always sitting in the seat next to the window, papers and books neatly scattered all around him.

Yamaguchi, of course, had gotten wind of it, and teased him senseless whenever he saw him heading in the general direction of the library.

Not that he had spoken a word with the guy ever since he paid him back the cab fee.

Also, there always seemed to be someone around him – either his senpai's from the department or that loud kid from...wherever. Not like he cared. But seriously, stop pestering him, he's trying to make sense of his notes, some people are just so insensitive-

“Seriously, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi starts, sighing, but he knows there's that stupid grin plastered on his childhood friend's face, he doesn't even need to turn around to know it's there.

“Go sit over there for starters, he's always alone.”

No, he's not, and besides, it's not like he wants to-

“Yeah, right.” Yamaguchi rolls his eyes, taking the seat in front of him, bag on the empty desk next to the one they occupy. “I've known you for what now? A whole decade or so? You seriously think you can hide these things from me? You wound me, Tsukki.” He whines softly, full theatrics on.

The psychology student briefly looks their way with an arched brow before going back to his notes.

“...shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima mutters, feeling embarrassment stinging in his cheeks.

“ _...are you seriously blushing?_ ”

Why are they friends, again?

_No, scratch that, he's having a word with Terushima about Yamaguchi's behaviour, this is getting way out of line._

The next time he enters the reading area in the library, it's packed full. And it's a Friday. It's never packed on Friday's, so what gives?

Naturally, the only seat available is...by _that_ table. And _he's_ there.

Yamaguchi must have set this up. He somehow bribed people to fill up the library today, he must have. There's no other explanation.

_There were plenty of other explanations but Tsukishima likes to dramatise as well sometimes._

Oh, well.

Nothing he can do about it. There was no power in the apartment and he had papers to write and while the Internet café's were great and all, they were also packed full. Noisy, too. He couldn't work there. He needed his quiet.

He had no issues sitting next or opposite the guy, they weren't exactly strangers, it's the fact that he gets all weird and mushy and whatnot for some reason or the other. And it irked him. The fact that he practically saw a little devil costume dressed Yamaguchi grin on his left shoulder didn't help the matter with the weird feeling either.

Whatever. Papers. Grades. Academics. The devil professor.

All right, he's calm now.

“ _Is the seat taken?_ ” He asks, quietly, _and God why did he have to look up to him to say no, things were going great so far._

Were guys even allowed to look... _cute_...with that stupid teddy bear hair clip he had to keep his bangs out of his face? Where the hell did he even get that? Did his girfriend think it funny?

Because it was ridiculous how off it looked with his serious expression as he immersed himself back into his own work, leaving Tsukishima to simmer in the seat opposite of him but also kind of sort of fitting him in a cutesy way.

Oh, God.

He _did not just bullshit_ his essay with that observation.

Nope.

Backspace. Backspace. Control Alt Delete. No, wait, too much. Undo. Backspace.

Ah, now that's better.

The rant off in his head clams down eventually as he flips a few pages of his reference book, attention fully on it and starts writing that paper for real this time. Only occasionally bullshitting it in the _right_ way. No observations of handsome people with stupidly cute hair clips.

 

_Backspace._

 

He tried not to cast a look in his direction. Here and there. More often than not.

“ _Sorry, is this distracting you?_ ” He then hears him ask.

_Why yes, yes it is, quite pleasantly so._

“...no.”

Tsukishima is 67% sure his heart just skipped a beat when he offered a tiny smile reaching his eyes. He should really see that he gets to that physical examination soon. It was obligatory, either way. _For some reason, though, he felt so exposed._

More minutes pass in wonderful silence with only the soft clicking of the keyboard under Tsukishima's fingers. Nothing out of the ordinary happens while he finishes a paragraph, the first out of many to follow because the professor liked reading student's papers instead of dealing with actual cases. Not that Tsukishima can't relate. He rather read up case file after case file instead of writing stuff when he had no inspiration whatsoever.

At one point, Kageyama got up, probably to stretch his legs.

_Leaving his phone on the desk._

The library was known to be safe for people to leave some stuff on the desks, but come on.

No one is _that_ trusting.

_Not with the phone._

_...but it did inspire Tsukishima with a thought._

* * *

 “...what happened?” Sakusa asks as Kageyama walks out the front door of the building, slightly flushed.

“He's there.” Kageyama mutters, rubbing his eyes.

“And that's a bad thing?” Sakusa tries again, this time far more amused.

“...no.”

“Then what is it?”

“I couldn't tell whether he kept looking my way because of this”, he points at the hair clip, “or not so I asked.”

Brave.

“He then got back to his work so I guess that solved my question...”

“Maybe. It could also mean he realised he kept glancing your way and forced himself to stop by distracting himself with work. Kind of what you did when you noticed his look.”

“...if you were in there, you could have said something.”

“And ruin your moment? I would never.” The older student smiles at him.

“Besides, I think you have nothing to worry about, you awkward little teapot. Did you leave your phone like I asked?”

“Yes?”

“Good.”

When the older student suggested it, Kageyama wasn't so sure. Imposing a responsibility on someone is not-

“Relax. I got you.”

“I don't-”

“I know. You can go inside now. We'll be seeing you tonight, right?”

“Yes, I'll see you all tonight.”

“Have fun with the rest of that assignment and don't worry, okay?”

“Okay.”

Sakusa ruffles his hair before leaving with a small wave of his hand. Kageyama readjusted the hair clip he gave him and sighs softly. He may be one of the top students in this department, but he still has a lot to get down. Awkward crushes and the like was high on the list.

_Though, he must admit, he kinda liked that little attention._

_But he knew better than to get his hopes up. Not like Tsukishima had a choice but sit where he sat down._

Okay, time to get back in there and finish the assignment so he has the weekend off.

He finds Tsukishima even more immersed into his work, fingers flying over the keyboard.

And apparently, it's his turn to keep glancing.

“ _Like what you see?_ ” Tsukishima suddenly says, smiling and that throws him off guard.

“ _I-_ ” _Not now blush. God, he is so not good at this. He barely knows the guy, what the heck?_

The law student doesn't say anything else but winks at him before closing his laptop.

“See you around.”

And with that, he's gone.

It takes Kageyama a moment to calm down before he can focus on his work. Better shove this deep into the subconscious, for now.

But, alas, that will be difficult.

 

_For he has a number written on the margins of his notebook._

**Author's Note:**

> Because TsukkiKage day.


End file.
